Eragon Xiaolin Style
by Storm Sword
Summary: The Xiaolin monks and a few others act out Eragon, by Christopher Paolini. However, they don't always stick to the script!
1. Casting

Raimundo was relaxing outside the Temple when a guy with white hair and dog ears walked up.

"Are you Raimundo?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you Inu Yasha?"

"No! How could you mistake me, Yoko Kurama, for Inu Yasha. He is a clumsy, foolish dog demon, while I am a graceful, wise, fox demon!"

"Oh, my mistake." said Rai sarcastically. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing. I'm just here to make snide remarks and petty observations."

"Concerning what, dare I ask?"

"Your acting skills! You have been chosen for the part of Eragon in Storm Sword's latest story. Now I must find someone to play the part of the elf maiden and dragon egg courier, Arya."

"I know who would probably be good for the part."

"Then tell me their name and I shall tear the world apart to find them if I have to!"

"Yeah… Uh huh…" Oo "Hey Kimiko! Yoko Kurama wants to see you."

Kimiko screamed like a crazed fan girl and rushed out. "Wowhiareyoureallyyokokuramacauseyoulookmorelikeinuyashabutinuyashadoesnthaveatailandyoudosoyoumustbeyokoandthatssoawesomebecauseyourmyfavoriteanimecharacterand…" she passed out.

"I should transform before she wakes up." He transformed. "Hi! It is I, Storm Sword! I am here to find people to play the parts of the characters in Eragon. And I know who would be good for the part of… I still have a tail, don't I?"

Kimiko randomly got up. "Hey! You aren't Yoko Kurama! I'm going to-." I held up a script and indicated her part in the fanfiction. "Not do anything." she finished.

"Good. Now go get me Jack and Katnappe." I said. "I think I have parts for them."

She was about to protest when I held up the script again. She left to Jack's mansion and wherever Katnappe lives.

"So what's in that script anyway?" asked Raimundo. I handed it to him and he started to read.

"Read while we ride. Someone go get Clay so we can go to Texas." Dojo got Clay and we got on.

"So I ride a dragon in this story? But the dragon's name is Saphira. That sounds like… NO! No Way! I'm not going anywhere near it!"

"Not it. Her." I corrected.

"The Sapphire Dragon is female!?" everyone half shouted. I nodded.

"We're here." said Dojo, landing. "Why did we come here anyway?"

"I'll tell you in a second. So anyway, Clay, you play the part of Murtagh."

SPOILER WARNING! I REPEAT! SPOILER WARNING!

DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVE NEVER READ ERAGON BY CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI!

"Well, we came for two reasons. We need horses, and we need someone to play the part of Morzan. And SPOILER COMING UP! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ERAGON!

Morzan is Murtagh's father. So naturally, we would have Clay's dad play the part."

Clay hopped off Dojo. "Hey Daddy!" he shouted.

"Howdy Clay. Nice to see you again. I see you brought some friends. I don't recognize that boy, so he must be one of those 'authors'. So what brings you here anyway?"

"Hello Mr. Bailey. I am indeed an author who goes by the name Storm Sword. I seek you for a part in my latest story. And I also request three fine horses that are fast and strong."

"Okay. I'll come, and I'll let you have the horses, but tell me, how do you plan to get the horses to the Temple?"

__

I hope I have mystic author powers. I thought. "We'll fly. What else?" We lifted off the ground and zoomed off to the Xiaolin Temple. During this entire time, Raimundo had not looked up from the script.

We returned to find Jack and Ashley standing there. "Jack, you are Durza, the Shade. Katnappe, you are Angela, the fortuneteller. In case your wondering, I picked you because Angela has a cat. The part of Solombum the Werecat will be played by Omi. Chameleon-Bot will play Ajihad, while Rya will play the part of Ajihad's daughter, whose name escapes me. Master Fung will be Brom, and there are a few other characters I haven't mentioned. I play Roran in this story. If I make a parody of Eldest, Roran will be played by Jack. Now, for the Disclaimer."

"If I owned Eragon or XS, I wouldn't be writing this story."

"And now our story begins…"

That's Chapter one. Please review!


	2. Prologue

Well, I'm in a good mood. I already got two reviews, so I'm going to start the prologue to the story. That other thing was the prologue to the fanfiction.

A young boy was crouched in the shadows, waiting. He could have been human. But he was not. An almost tangible aura of menace surrounded him. He was cold and tired. But he sat, waiting for his prey to come. Jackbots hid beside him maintaining absolute silence only because they feared him.

The forest was dense and thick with growth. It was virtually impossible to see through the pitch black night. A twig cracked in the distance. They were coming. He silently signaled to the Jackbots, who prepared for battle.

He drew a long sword with a scratch running down the blade. A Jackbot rose, the underbrush rustling.

"Down, fool!" the boy hissed. But it was too late. When the Jackbot turned to face his master, there was an arrow protruding from his head.

Several white horses emerged from the darkness. There was an elf maiden flanked by several guards.

The boy wrenched the head off the fallen Jackbot and threw it into the clearing. There was a loud clanging sound as it struck the ground, and the horses backed up, startled. This was all the distraction they needed, and the Jackbots jumped out to attack.

A Jackbot sliced at a horse, severing its leg from its body. It reared up in pain and surprise, and its rider was thrown off. Another Jackbot sliced the horse neatly in half. The guard who had been riding the horse ripped off the Jackbot's arm, and sliced it half just like the Jackbot had done to his horse. He grabbed the other Bot and threw it to the ground.

The boy was disgusted by the display of weakness by the Bots. He decided to step in. He drove his sword through the guard's skull, yanked it out, and destroyed one of the Bots.

The battle was over a few minutes later as he hacked apart the last guard. He had destroyed most of the Jackbots himself. The mangled corpses of the guards were nearby.

He saw the elf maiden riding off in the darkness. She was hoping to lose him in the forest, but that would not happen.

"Ferrelen!" he shouted. A path of fire raced from his had to a nearby tree. He soon had caught a large part of the forest on fire. He ran directly in to the fire and it extinguished in front of him, though he allowed most of the fire to burn.

He almost had caught up with the elf when he saw a flash of light. He cursed under his breath as he ran forward. He sent a blast of light at the horse and it slumped to the ground, dead. The elf fell and the impact knocked her unconscious. He grabbed the bag she had been carrying, only to find it empty. He was about to kill the elf, but decided that she might prove useful.

He grabbed the elf and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"So how was my acting?"

"Excellent. Readers will notice that this story is not exactly the same as Eragon, but the plot is the same. Well there you go. Another chapter, though it is short."


End file.
